The Vocaloid Tournament
by THE MOVING FORTRESS
Summary: The Vocaloid Tournament. 1VS1 All Out Superpower Vocaloids Facing Each Other.How Much More Do you Want?
1. Chapter 1

**The Vocaloid War**

Written on Nov 20,2011

Act 1: Scene one

Vocaloids: Miku, Meiko, Haku, Neru, Rin, Len, Kaito, Piko, Gumi, and Luka.

Narrator: In the MMD community all the vocaloids were gathered together in Stage One. Now, Miku ponders why are all the vocaloids together?

Miku: Does Anyone know why we're all here together?

Meiko: If we did know, then I think we would be done by now.

Miku: Shut up Meiko I wasn't asking you!

(Miku and Meiko starts to fight until Kaito stops the fight)

Kaito: Guys stop fighting!

(Kaito seperate Miku and Meiko)

Haku: Neru why do you look so sad?

Neru: No its... uh nothing...

Gumi: Well this is such a boring day to be here.

Luka: Well boring days like this turn out to be the most exciting part of your life.

Piko: Uhh...I think...uhhh...ummm...

Len: FINISH...YOUR...SENTENCE!

Rin: Hey Len lay off Piko ok you know how terribly shy Piko is. Sorry Piko, finish what you were saying?

Piko: Umm...thanks Rin. I was about to say was...umm I don't know if it would make sense but...

Rin: But what?

Piko: I think the Creator is coming...

(Everyone but Piko starts to laugh)

Piko: I knew you guys would laugh...

Kaito: OMG! That was too FUNNY!

Meiko: DON'T DEAD ME! (slaps Kaito on the shoulder)

Kaito: Meiko...

Meiko: Yeah?

Kaito: DON'.THAT

Neru: How do you know the Creator is coming?

Piko: He just is...

(Stage starts to shake)

Miku: WHATS HAPPENING?

Piko: The Creator is coming...

Everyone eccept Piko: WHAT!


	2. Chapter 2

The Vocaloid War Pt.2

Act 1: Scene 2

Narrator: As the vocaloids panic because of the quake at Stage One, Piko tells them it's because The Creator.

Piko: Like I said The Creator is coming...

Gumi: Piko stop joking with us!

Miku: Guys stop blaming it on Piko!

Haku: Why souldn't we?

Neru: Because he's telling the truth...

(quake has stoped, there is a huge silence)

Luka:how do you know?

Neru: ...

Gumi: Well? Tell us!

Neru: If I told you, you wouldn't believe us...

Haku: I will believe you.

(Neru turns to haku with a smile)

Miku: I will too.

Haku: So tell us whats happening?

Neru: Well~

(Neru gets cut off when Teto walks in to Stage One)

Teto: Don't worry Neru, I'll explain whats going to happen.

Meiko: Why are you here utau?

Teto: Umm...This utau has a name.

Meiko: So...Teto ughh that's such an ugly name.

Miku: Meiko can you stop making fun of Teto? Teto can you please tell us whats going on?

Teto: Thank you Miku. What will be happening here is that all of you will be participate in the first vocaloid war!

Everyone: WHAAAA!

Miku: But on another note why did Piko and Neru say that the Creator is coming?

Teto: Oh...well I really don't know. I'm just the messenger, but I can say that Creator is already here.

Everyone: OMG!

Teto: The Creator told me to give these to all of you.

(Teto gives them a braclet according to their first letter in their name)

Kaito: What are these for?

Teto: These braclets will give you powers beyond vocaloids can immagine.

Kaito: I don't feel different?

Teto: That dosen't happen until the war has started.

Miku: When will the war start?

Teto: Now.

(The vocaloids saw a bright white light and dissapeared from Stage One)

Teto: Now the war shall start of who IS the greatist vocaloid!


	3. Chapter 3

The Vocaloid War Pt.3

Act 2: Scene one

Narrator: Teto has came to tell them about the first vocaloid war. Who will be the first match?

Miku: AHHHH!

(Miku has appeared on her debut stage)

Miku: Wait why am I here?

Voice from afar: Your here to fight me.

(Miku turns around and see~)

Miku: MEIKO? What are you doing here?

Meiko: Like I said to fight me.

(Meiko dashes towards Miku and hits her with a closed punch)

Miku: What are you doing!

Meiko: To become the greatest vocaloid.

Miku: WHAT! Where did you here that from?

Meiko: From Teto right before we teleported from Stage One.

Miku: ... So that means that every vocaloid is fighting to survive?

Meiko: Yes but I'm sure all the weak vocaloids willl be gone first, like you.

Miku: I am not weak!

Meiko: You are weak since you can't beat me

Miku: (I'm not sure if I can beat her, but I'll try!)

Meiko: Hello? I'm gonna destroy you now ok?

Miku: No. You are NOT gonna beat me and I'm not weak, I will destroy you for destroying the hearts of others. I WILL BEAT YOU!

(Miku's braclet starts to shine)

Meiko: What are you doing?

Miku: I...I can feel it the power surging inside me to beat you!

Meiko: Hump. Lets just see how strong you are?

(Miku dashes towards Meiko giving her a sucker punch that slamed Meiko onto the ground, while Meiko recovering from Miku's sucker punch, Miku picks up Meiko throwing her into the air, Miku brings out her famous weapon, The Leek. Miku jumps into the air smacking Meiko leaving her breathless. As Miku is charging up her finale attack; The Leek Cannon. Miku shoots Meiko with her Leek Cannon.)

Meiko: AHHHHHHHH!

Miku: MEIKO!

(Miku Catches Meiko from the air)

Mekio: "Cough"

Miku: Don't worry I'll try to help you!

Meiko: Don't try. Don't you remember what Teto said?

Miku: No, why?

Meiko: Said once a vocaloid is beaten, that vocaloid will dissapear from the world "Cough"

Miku: NOOO!

Meiko: Don't worry. Here have my braclet.

Miku: Why?

Meiko: To remember me by.

Miku: I'll always remember you!

(Miku starts to cry)

Meiko: I'm sorry "Cough"

Miku: It's okay I'm sorry too!

(Meiko disappears with a smile. Miku starts to cry)

Miku: MEIKO!


	4. Chapter 4

The Vocaloid War Pt.4

Act 2: Scene 2

Narrator: As Miku Defeated Meiko, Meiko gave Miku her braclet to remember her by then she dissapeared. Piko has arrived at a classroom.

Piko: Why am I here? And why is Kaito here to?

Kaito: PIKO!

Piko: Ummm...Hi...

Kaito: So do know why we are here?

Piko: You don't know?

Kaito: Yes I do know why we are here. Its to destroy you!

(Kaito punches Piko multiple times leaving Piko defensive)

Piko: I'm guessing you want to win don't you?

Kaito: Well... Yeah, isn't obvious?

Piko: ... I never knew you were like that...

Kaito: HAHAHA! I was always like this, waiting for a chance to become the number one vocaloid!

Piko: Kaito what happened too you?

(Piko starts to cry)

Kaito: Nothing happend to me.

Piko: No I mean before you became A COLD HEARTED BITCH!

(Kaito in shock that Piko spoke his mind)

Kaito: Well this is a first.

Piko: Your gonna die by me.

Kaito: Oh... How do you know?

Piko: I know Beacuse this happend already.

Kaito: Well if this "happend" already why am I still alive?

Piko: Because the vocaloid war isn't a war at all, it's a data process...

Kaito: Your a SUCH a liar! If I'm gonna die how will I die?

Piko: ... My special move clock slash...

Kaito: You really are a bad liar.

(Kaito starts running to Piko trying to kick him in the stomach, but Piko dodges his kick and follows up with a punch to the face, Kaito throwing chairs at Piko,)

Piko: HAAAAA!

(Piko has stoped time)

Kaito: What the heck? How did you do that?

Piko: My braclet gave me my powers.

Kaito: Ok then it should work for me too.

(Piko starts to throw the chairs a Kaito, meanwhile Kaito jumps into the air and does his special move Ice Cream Kick, at the same time Piko charges his special move Clock Slash, Kaito starts coming down with his kick and Piko slashes Kaito in the air.)

Kaito: Aghhhh! Why? How did I... Lose?

Piko: You were destined to die...

Kaito: I won't die... "cough"

(Kaito dissappeared)

Piko: sigh... Another year of this war...sigh...


End file.
